Kidnapping
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordelia is kidnapped by an insane being called Casanova. Angel implements all to find her before she’s harmed.
1. Prologue

_**Hum, sorry for the big mistakes that I know are in there... but I'm Belgian, so English is not my mother tongue.**_

**Title: **Kidnapping

**Author: **A.a.k

**Category:** Friendship

**Content : **Angel/Cordelia

**Summary: **Cordelia is kidnapped by an insane being called Casanova. Angel implements all to find her before she's harmed.

**Notes**: This story takes place after 'Billy', it's a cross-over with the movie 'Kiss the girls' but I've done it my way. The sentences in italic are the thoughts of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.

----------------------------------

**Prologue**

Cordelia sat at her desk and signed. A good score of files was dispersed in front of her, and she had the painful task to classify them. The agency was pretty quiet these days. No visions in two weeks, so no cases in progress!

_Well, letter G, Gordon Mary, who is this? _

She opened the file and read it quickly; it was about a blue demon with a lot of excrescences on all its body that had try to...

_... Inhale her? Ewww! _

She remembered the vision she'd had, and that caused her a lot of pain, the demon was really disgusting and scary. She closed the file and continued to sort. Wesley was in his office.

_Probably the nose in his eternal books. _

Angel was training in the basement for a new fight, and Fred and Gunn were out for a walk

_And, of course it's me who does all the papers! I should strike, or ask Wesley for a raise, hey, that's not a bad idea! _

Cordelia was so focused on her «work » that she didn't hear Angel came back. He passed the reception and glanced at her; she looked like she was going to fall asleep.

_Poor Cor, as if her visions weren't painful enough, she must moreover sort the papers! But she does it so well ... in her own way, of course. _

He remained there to look at her. He just realise, at that moment, seeing her arranging the files, how much she had changed. She had grown, even beter, had matured. She had became a young woman so exceptional, she was generous, courageous, intelligent, really cared about the others. She was... simply his Cordy, the one who always bugged him to charge the clients, the one who always complained when he asked her to do something, but who did it all the same, the one who made him laugh, the one who managed to make him talk and confide in. Finally, she was Cordelia, his co-worker, and above all his best friend. She took a few seconds to notice that Angel was staring at her.

"What? What's up?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing."

Cordy raised a brow, sceptic.

"Do I have something between the teeth? Or some mascara on my cheek?"

"No, not at all, I was just thinking that you've changed a lot."

"Well duh! But I was wondering if maybe I won't let my hair grow back."

"No, no, I meant inside, you've become a good person. Not that you weren't before... but you're even better now."

Cordelia frowned. "Did you drink some out-of-date blood or something? Or perhaps you smoked an odd thing."

"No, why?"

"Well, maybe 'cause the only time you revealed your feelings was because you'd touch a talking stick or whatever, and I must confess that you scared the hell out of me and... Doyle that time." Cordelia said, standing up.

"Oh," Angel replied. He seemed annoyed. "Well, no, I'm normal."

"Good, since we are opening our hearts, you're not too bad yourself. And do you know what would be great?" She got closer to Angel, checked that Wesley was still in his office, and lowered her voice, "it's that you'd tell our boss that I was here long before him, that I support these damn visions, so I don't see why I have to be the one who does the papers!"

"Perhaps because you're his secretary?" Angel said, half-amused, half-serious.

"No, let's rectify, I was YOUR secretary, but since then I estimate to have taken more importance in the agency to get a raise and just become the PTB's messenger, don't ya think?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Angel smiled.

Gunn and Fred choose that moment to walk in.

Gunn held up a newspaper and said, "I found a case," he turned to Fred. "Go get Wesley please."

Cordelia took newspaper while Fred was coming back with Wesley. "On this page?" She asked, then she read " "_Casanova has struck again_", isn't it that guy who kidnaps women?" When Gunn nodded she continued, "and?"

Gunn exclaimed, "But it's just for us, kidnappings, murders and young ladies to be saved!"

"Hum, have I heard wrong, or is it nothing abnormal in this case?" Angel asked.

Gunn looked confuse, "So what?"

"We do the paranormal cases, not the criminal ones."

Gunn got closer to Angel, "One: What does it change, we're private detective, and two: You're not the boss anymore, so you don't decide if we take this case or not!"

"I may not be the boss anymore, but I know when a case is none of our business."

"What do you mean, "none of our business", eight girls have been kidnapped and three are already dead!" Gunn retorted.

"We are not cops Gunn."

"But that's what we do, help people."

"People that can be helped only by us." Angel stated.

"Who do you think you are, man?" Gunn exploded.

Angel and Gunn were really close and glaring at each other, nobody daring to interfere, Cordelia cut in between her two friends before it goes too far.

"Calm down boys" Cordy said warningly.

"No, I'm sorry," Gunn answered, "these girls need us and because Vamp Boy decides that it is none of our business, we should let them be killed by this loony?"

"That's not what I said, and you know it!" Angel replied.

They stepped closer, but Cordelia pushed them back, and then turned to Gunn

"I'm sorry Gunn, but Angel's not wrong, the police have to deal with it, we fight vampires and demons." Cordelia said.

"What are you talking about; it's been two weeks since you've had a vision!"

"He does make a point!" The Seer said, turning to Angel.

Angel frowned. "Perhaps, but we will not take this case."

Gunn was seriously getting pissed. "Why would you be the only one to decide?"

He pushed Cordelia abruptly. At the same time, the young woman had a vision, and stepped back more violently due to the impact of it

"Cordelia! Are you crazy Gunn, couldn't you..." Wesley exclaimed.

He was interrupted by Cordelia's cries who collapsed on the floor.

Vision: _A young woman follows a masked man, her hands are tied. They arrive in front of a big demon with two huge mouths but no teeth. The girl is on her knees in front of the demon. It opens its mouths and began to aspire. Some kind of aura comes out of the young woman and goes in the body's demon. __The woman falls, dead._


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Cordelia opened her eyes, an awful migraine invades her as the light dazzled her a little, and it took her moment to have a normal sight. Then she noticed that she was in Angel's arms.

"Talk to me, what did you see?" Angel said gently.

"It was weird, as if it had already happened." Cordy replied.

"Like with Billy?" Fred asked.

Cordelia got up with Angel's help. "Yeah, but," She saw the picture of the dead young woman Gunn was talking about, "Oh God!"

"What?" Angel asked.

"That's her!"

She went quickly to get the newspaper and looked closer at the picture. That was the young woman in her vision.

"It's her; it's her that I saw." Cordelia stated.

Wesley glanced at Angel. "How's that?"

"A demon killed her, it, it aspired something out of her. It was strange. The girl seemed to be in pain, and when the demon was finishes, she fell, dead." Cordelia answered, upset.

Fred frowned. "But she was found tied up to a tree in the forest, they said that the savage animals killed her."

Fred took the newspaper from Cordelia

" _"__Casanova had cut a streak of her hair, stripped her, tied her up to a tree, and left her to the savage animals. They finished the work..." _" She read.

Cordelia shook her head. "It's not true, it's a lie, I don't know why he does that, but she was already dead when they arrived in the forest."

Gunn said to Angel, "So, wasn't I right that this case was for us?"

Angel glared at him.

"Well, first we have to find what demon it is that you saw." Wesley spoke.

"It was rather fuzzy," she touched her forehead and closed her eyes. "It was tall with two big mouths but not a single tooth."

"That's it?" Gunn asked, surprised.

"I got the visions not the details, if you're not content, you go to the power to make a complaint, not to me!" She snapped.

"Woua, ok, I was just sayin'."

Fred was confused. "It's strange that this man makes believe that these women died naturally…"

"Maybe he doesn't want to draw attention on his buddy the demon." Angel suggested with a shrug.

Cordelia rubbed her forehead and mumbled. "What a charming guy!"

Angel looked at Cordelia; she kept touching her forehead as if to take away her pain.

_Her visions are getting worse, and she doesn't say a thing, she suffers in silence! _

He stepped closer to Cordy

"Are you okay?"

Cordelia forced smile. "Yes, why?"

"Maybe you should go home."

"Why? You guys need me for research."

"Cordy, Angel's right, go home, we'll handle it." Wesley said.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Cordelia, go, I gave you the day off. Don't complain!" The English man pressed.

Cordelia shrug and replied nonchalantly. "Fine, see ya'll tomorrow then."

She took her bag and left.

Angel looked at the door. "Its' getting worse."

"I know, that's why I gave her the day off." Wesley answered.

Gunn shook his head. "What are you talking about, if Cordy was in that much pain, she'll tell it. It's not like her to suffer in silence."

Wesley glanced at him. "You could be surprise."

"She's changed a lot, she took it all on her shoulders." Angel added.

"You should talk to her." Wes said.

"I was going to." He turned to Fred. "You found something?"

"No, I must confess that Cordelia's description was rather vague, but I'm sure that with perseverance, I'll find a small clue."

* * *

Cordelia parked her car in front of her building, and hurried to go up to her apartment. She didn't notice that a man with a mask was watching her from across the street.

"Tonight you'll be mine!" The masked man said in a low voice.

* * *

A few hours later, at sunset, Cordelia closed her book, went to the bathroom and turned the water on. Her migraine had left a long time ago but she was still much tensed.

_As always after a vision, and I'll only feel better when that case is over. _

She went to the kitchen, took a lasagna out of the freezer, and then took a knife from the drawer. She put her meal in the microwave oven to warm it up and set the table.

_I take a good bath, and then a « good » meal then I go to bed. _

She run to the bathroom and turned the water off, fortunately it hadn't overflowed yet. She took off her shirt and was in a small tank top witch she was going to remove when she heard a strange noise in the hall. She carefully got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to take a knife. It was probably Dennis, but with all the kidnapping these days, she'd better be careful. She advanced slowly and arrived in the hall, the door was large opened and had obviously been forced. Cordélia took a deep breath, feeling a wave of fear seize her. She got closer to the door and looked in the corridor, it was empty.

Then someone attacked her from behind, grabbing her waist with one hand to keep her still while the other hand put a rag with a product on her nose. Cordelia reacted abruptly by stepping back, her aggressor nearly fell but recovered soon his balance. Not for to long because Cordy was struggling and made them both fall on the kitchen's table which broke down with their weight. The plate and the glass broke and Cordelia felt something enter the flesh of her left arm. That's when she remembered that she had a knife in her hand. She raised it and planted the knife in her aggressor's abdomen. He bit back a moan of pain but release her.

Cordy stood up painfully and got out of the apartment. It was like her legs didn't want to work anymore, and indeed as she was quickly descending the stairs as fast as she could, her legs failed and she fell the rest of the stairs rolling. When she arrived at the bottom, the shock was brutal and extended in all her body. She was in great pain and was half-groggy but still tried to stand up, it was a waste of time because her legs didn't obey to her anymore and she felt that she was also beginning to lose the control of her arms

_What's happening to me? Angel, help me ! _

She tried to crawl to the door of the caretaker, he'd help her. But then she saw a corpse 5 feet away from her: the caretaker. If the large puddle pool of blood he laid in was any indications, he was dead. Cordelia wanted to close her eyes but couldn't. Then she wanted to shout but no sound left her throat. She was no longer controlling any inch of her body.

_Oh God, help me, please! _

She heard steps, her aggressor was back

He was laughing. "Waou, you went very far, people don't usually even make two feet, but then, they don't stab me either." He got closer to her and turned her so he could admire her. Her face was neutral but he could read fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid, you are with Casanova."

With that he took a syringe and injected her a product, a few seconds later she fell unconscious. Casanova took her in his arm and took his time to admire her perfect body, then he stepped over the caretaker's body and left. A few minutes later, a door slowly opened and an old woman came out trembling, she had heard everything. She saw the caretaker's body, raised a hand at her mouth and quickly went in her apartment to call the police.


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Fred closed her book, nothing new, she looked around her, the 3 men were also researching. But judging their face, they obviously did not advanced more than her. The phone rang and Fred picked up.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."

"Hello, I'm inspector Alex Cross. Are you a friend or colleague of Cordelia Chase?" The policeman on the phone said.

Fred started to worry. "Yeah, why? Is Cordelia in trouble?"

Angel, Wesley and Gunn raised their head when they heard the name of their friend.

"Well, I'm not sure I should announce you that by phone, but a neighbour of your friend called thirty minutes ago. The caretaker is dead and… " Alex Cross trailed off.

Fred widened her eyes. "Oh my God, but what does Cordelia have to do with it?" She asked, then added in a horrified voice. "She didn't kill him, did she?"

"No, obviously not, I, we're thinking that she was kidnapped."

"What? Why? How? By who?" Fred stammered.

"We're not sure but the witness thought that she heard him presented as Casanova. You should come." Alex answered in a calm voice.

"Yes, yes, we're coming."

She hung up with trembling hands.

Wesley frowned. "What is it Fred?"

"What's up with Cordelia? Is she alright?" Angel asked, his voice full of concern.

"She… she…" Fred stammerd.

She burst in tears, and Gunn went and took her in his arms. Angel felt his heart sank, he had a bad feeling.

Angel tried to remain calm. "She what, Fred?"

Fred said between sobs. "We have to… to… "

Wesley spoke with a soothing voice. "Fred calm down and tell us what's happening with Cordelia. "

Fred took a deep breath and choked down a sob.

"She was... kidnapped... by Casanova and we have to go to her apartment."

"What? But…" Angel broke off.

He looked down and Gunn though he saw some tears. He looked at Wesley, he seemed in shock, as Gunn, he couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Angel jumped on his feet.

"I'm going to find her."

Wesley stood up. "WE are going to find her, but the best we can do for the moment is to go to her apartment."

"Good idea, let's go." Fred nodded.

* * *

Alex Cross just hung up when another policeman came near him.

"Inspector, we found this."

Alex put on some gloves and took the sheet of paper that his colleague handed him. It was a note

_**« And another one in my collection, I must say that it's a beautiful piece, I'll take great care of her. So, how does it feel to know that another young lady was kidnapped and you could have avoided that by arresting me? I'll give anything to see your cops' faces right now! Well, anything except my girls, of course! **_

_**Casanova » **_

Nick Ruskin, a colleague of Alex on this investigation came closer.

"Any news? " Nick asked nodding toward the paper.

"Yeah, it's this damn Casanova, and he allows himself to tease us!" Alex replied, obviously angry.

"We'll get him, I know we will, and he'll pay for that." Nick assured.

"Yes, but I still hope he won't have time to make another victim."

Another policeman advanced toward them.

"The victim's friends are there, and they absolutely want to come in the apartment. One of them nearly hit me, what do I do?" He asked

"Where are they?" Alex inquired.

* * *

Angel couldn't keep still, the more he wasted time, the less he'd have a chance to find Cordelia. He needed to come in the apartment but that cop wouldn't let him pass. Angel would have kicked his ass if Wes and Gunn had not been there to stop him.

Fred sighed. "Angel, calm down."

"Sorry, but I can't, and where is the other one?"

Gunn's brows went up. "The one you nearly smashed in pieces?"

"He went to get a superior I think, and there he is." Wesley pointed the policeman was coming back with two other men.

One was black and tall, the other white with blond hair and had about the same size as his colleague. They arrived near Angel's team and the policeman that Angel had aggressed kept a reasonable distance away from him. The black man held out his hand to Angel.

"Hello, I'm Alex Cross, I'm the one who called you." Alex declared still holding out his hand.

Angel looked at Alex's hand but didn't take it.

"I want to see the inspector of the investigations." The vampire demanded.

Alex lowered his hand. "That's me, and here is my colleague Nick Ruskin."

"Hello, I'm Wesley Wyndam-Price, that's Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle and Angel, We are all friends and colleagues of Cordelia."

"And we want to come in." Angel added quickly.

Nick shook his head. "That's not going to be possible."

Angel went to stand in front of Nick and glared at him. "And why is that so?"

"You are going to calm down!" Nick warned.

Angel stepped closer with a threatening look. "I'll calm down when I'm in my friend's apartment, and if that does not happen in the following minute, I'll be really pissed. Got it?"

Fred pulled at his arm and pleaded. "Angel calm down, you won't get things better by fighting."

"No," Angel said looking into Nick's eyes, "but it'll help me to let off steam!"

Wesley placed himself between Angel and the inspector. "You'll let of steam on the one who kidnapped Cordy." He looked at Alex. "We're private detective and we can help you."

"We don't need help." Nick denied.

Gunn rolled his eye. "We don't give a damn about that, man. Cordelia's our friend and we'll do anything to find her!"

"Don't worry, I'll do anything to find her." Alex assured.

Angel sighed. "Who do you want to make believe that to?"

"My niece Naomi Cross was kidnapped by this fool eight days ago, and believe me, I do everything I can to find her, but he is smart." Inspector Cross explained. He looked really sad.

"I'm sorry for you niece, but we are good detectives, you should let us help." Fred said gently.

"Ok, come in."

Angel passed the policeman and inspected the room, everything seemed normal, except for the broken kitchen's table. There was no other trace of fight, this was not normal. But he smelt blood, Cordy's or this Casanova's? He leaned toward the nutcase's. A policeman passed with one of Cordy's knife with some traces of blood. He heard the cop commented very lowly that Cordelia had wounded the kidnapper well. Angel ignored how the cop knew that, but he thanked God that it wasn't her.

Angel turned to Wesley. "That's not normal."

"What's not normal?" Alex asked.

"Cordelia knows how to fight, I taught her. And I heard one of your men tell that she has wounded her aggressor, so how did he get her?"

"The woman who called us said that Cordelia ran out of the apartment with difficulty, but she wasn't limping, it was as if her legs didn't want to go faster, and that without any reason, she collapsed literally in the stairs, the fall must have knock her out." Alex explained.

Angel shook his head. "No, she's tough, she's been through worse and always got back on her feet, she is strong!"

"Don't you think that you overestimate her a little?" Nick suggested with a shrug.

"No," Wesley said. "I believe that we underestimate her too often."

A rag drew Wesley's attention, he picked it up and leaned to smell the product impregnate in it, but Fred stopped him.

"Wait!" She shouted and indicated a place where there was product. "Look at this colour, I read an article not to long ago about a product which, when you smell it, contracts all your body's muscles."

"Huh?" Gunn asked, confused.

"It means that the person is conscious but cannot move any more, it's like you're paralysed. It's used for operations on animals too big and too nervous. And it has this kind of colour, I'm not sure that it is that product, but better safe than sorry, right?" She told.

Wesley brought the rag away. "Yes, you're right, and what's the name of this product?"

"Er..."

"Amoniant," Alex said. "I read this article." He turned to Fred, "very intelligent of your part, I'll send it to the laboratory."

"NO!" Angel explained. They all turned to look at him and he explained. "It'll take too much time, and we don't have it!" He asked Fred. "Could you analyze it?"

"Of course."

"Good, at least one thing is settled!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Cordelia woke up in a weird place.

_Where am I? _

She tried to move and realised that she was on a bed, her hands were tied up. Her left arm was hurting. She noticed that it was bandaged and there were bandages of replacement on a small table next to her.

Casanova came out of the shadows and announced, "I took out the piece of glass and took care of you."

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Cordelia asked twisting and trying to untie her bonds.

He sat on the bed. "You are with Casanova; I brought you here to teach you what true love is!"

"By going to my home and kidnapping me? I wouldn't call that love!"

"You'll understand later." He answered as he looked at her up and down. "I brought you some clothes, a dress for each occasion. You'll like them; they'll show your oh-so-perfect body to advantage." Then he stroked her cheek and went down to her chest.

She tried to get free as much as she could because of the bonds. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Don't worry, I'll explore it later, I don't have much time now."

"Angel will kill you for this, and if I wasn't tied up, I'll take great pleasure of beginning the work." She threatened.

Casanova chuckled. "See, that's why I choose you. Well, you're a beautiful woman, which make things easier for me. But you have that force of character; you're not the kind of person who let anyone mess with you. Some men hate that in a girl, they like better the idiot ones. I don't. I'm not like the other men."

"No, really? I'm sure that there are a lot of other men out there who kidnaps women to rape and then kill them!" Cordelia in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, since you talk about it, everything is going to be alright, at one condition: Respect my rules. Don't ever call for help, you won't be heard by anyone, anyway! And no fighting's techniques with me, you might hurt yourself! Good, I have to go."

"You're going to leave me like this?" She worried.

Casanova smirked. "Of course not, I treat my girls with tenderness." He took a syringe and injected something at Cordelia, she fell asleep almost immediately. "Sleep tight gorgeous."

He untied her and left.

* * *

Alex looked around him: Wesley and Gunn had their nose in files that he had brought with him, Fred was examining the rag, and Angel was pacing.

"You should sit down, you're making me dizzy." Alex said to Angel.

"Sorry, but I can't keep still, why do we have to stay here instead of looking for her?" The vampire asked

Gunn looked up from his files. "I'd like to man, but L.A is a big city. Finding Cordy would be as hard as looking for a needle in a haystack."

"And we're not even sure that she is in L.A!" Wesley added.

"Yes, although that would astonish me if she were elsewhere, if it is any reassurance." Alex spoke.

Nick walked in.

"Alex, you're here! Sorry I couldn't come sooner, but I had a meeting. So, any news?"

"If there were, we wouldn't be here twiddling our thumbs!" Angel snapped with a scowl.

"YOU'RE twiddling your thumbs!" Gunn said, then he nodded toward another file on the table. "If you're bored... "

"Sorry, but research is not my thing, I need some action. It's usually Cordy who deals with the papers." He smiled, "we talked about it this morning." He glanced at Wesley. "She wanted me to talk to you to raise her salary. She thinks it isn't fair that she must do the drudgery when she's been here longer than you!"

"She's the secretary!" The boy from the street exclaimed.

Angel pointed with wide eyes. "She's more than that or do I have to remind you?"

Alex and Nick watched the scene as spectators, the people in front of them seemed to like Cordelia Chase very much, especially Angel.

"Since we're talking about it, we'll need a photo of Miss Chase." Alex said.

Gunn smiled. "Call her Cordelia, she'll be offended if she was here."

Alex nodded with a smile as Angel went to another room and came back a few minutes later, a framework in hand.

He handed the photo toward Alex. "It's pretty recent."

Nick came closer to see what the missing woman looked like. There were 3 people on this photo, on the left Angel, on the right Wesley and in the middle a radiant young woman. There were all grinning.

Nick hissed with admiration. "Well, seems like Casanova likes the hotties one."

Angel glared at him, he didn't know why, but he didn't like this guy at all. Fred walked in with the rag, her face was serious.

"It is Amoniant, if Cordelia did breathe it, which she probably did considering the testimony of the neighbour, she couldn't do anything, couldn't defend herself or call for help."

"She still wounded him!" Charles said.

Angel looked pissed off. "If we... WHEN we find Cordelia and that bastard, he's gonna get his damn ass kicked, I'm not even sure I'll be able to let him live!"

"We'll need to find her first! Tell me a little about Cordelia." Alex required.

Angel began. "She is... extraordinary, generous, brave, smart, nice,..."

Gunn continued, "...she's also really direct, she got a hell of a character, she says what she things, she gives tit for tat! She seems superficial at first, but when you know her, you realise that she's a wonderful woman!"

"Well, that doesn't exactly help us." Nick mumbled.

Alex ignored him. "Here is what we know: he doesn't kill them by chronological order. The dead young women that we found are not the first ones kidnapped."

"Then why did he kill them?" Fred frowned.

Alex said. "I've got a theory."

"Cops got theories now!" Gunn sneered.

Alex seemed vexed and quickly added, "I'm also a psychologist!" Then he went back in work-mode. "I think we're facing a collector: he likes them, he selects them, young, beautiful, intelligent,… The only problem is that some of them are rebellious."

"I bet the three dead women were." The former Watcher guessed.

Nick nodded. "Bingo."

Alex continued, "I think they did something displeasing to him, so displeasing that he killed them. But to punish them, see the cut hair is proving it. Naomi is a rebellious too. I pray to God that she won't provoke him."

"Do you think Cordelia is in danger?" Angel asked the worry clear in his voice.

"I don't know. I don't know her. Is it like her to disobey, provoke, revolt, or do exactly as she pleases?"

Angel's team looked at each other with a dark air. They all knew the sharp character of their friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Cordelia sat on the bed, awaked since a few minutes. The air was cold and wet, she took a sweater and put on some socks. Then she got up and went near one of the four walls that kept her captive. She touched it, passing her fingers on its entire surface. Nothing.

"That's not normal, there has to be some secret passage for the heroine to escape, there always is in the movies!" Cordelia cried out.

Not losing hope, she attacked the second wall, then the third one and finally the fourth, getting irritated and more and more anxious. But she got nothing.

"It's not fair! I want to get out! Where is Angel when you really need him? Why do things like this always happen to me? " She looked upwards and scolded. "Why didn't you send me a vision? You're supposed to protect innocents." She took a quick breath, then got angry, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? "

She kicked the table, sending it crashing against the wall and fell on the bed, discouraged.

"It's not fair," she whispered. "I'm Cordelia Chase. I should be a famous actress, have a big house with clothes to die for, a lot of money and a great boyfriend! Or work with a vampire with a soul, have cheap clothes, a poor salary and a ghost as a room mate. But not here! NOT HERE!"

She took her head in her hands then got an idea.

"What would Angel do if he were in this situation?" She frowned. "No, bad example, first he would have never let this guy kidnap him, and even if he did, he'd kick down the door in no time and leave! Well, what would Fred do then?" Her frown deepened "Worse example, she'd think about a really ingenious thing and escape too! But, I'm not strong and not ingenious, the only things where I excel are complain and do as I please... " She shut her mouth and remembered the words of her kidnapper. "Don't ever call for help... don't ever call for help... don't ever call for help... why if nobody can hear me?" She reflected for a moment then: "I don't even obey Angel, does he think I'm going to obey HIM?"

She got up and went to the door with determined tread. There was some kind of hole to see what was going outside the room. Cordelia noticed another door opposite her, and there was a shadow behind that door. She took a deep breath then shouted.

"Please, help me... My name is Cordelia Chase and I'm working in a detective agency." She was silent an instant, hoping vainly for an answer. "Please, please answer me... I know you are here... ANSWER ME!"

Cordelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply again, telling herself to calm down, then she continued to shout. "My name is Cordelia Chase and..."

She was interrupted by a low voice. "Keep silent or he'll kill you."

"Oh God" She whispered, and then shouted. "My name is Cordelia, what's yours?"

"I'm Mary Jane."

"It feels good to hear your voice Mary Jane."

"I'm Christina." A second voice said.

"I'm here too." Another one added.

"Me too."

"And me."

"Me too, I..." The sixth voice hesitated, "my name is Naomi Cross, I'm a student and I've been here for 8 days... I think…"

Cordelia rested her head on the door and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. "I'm working in a detective agency and I promise that I'll get us out of there. I don't know when or how yet, but I promise!"

She got no answer back.

* * *

Angel was in the basement training, or rather unwinding on his punching-ball. He was missing Cordelia, it was only a day since she had disappeared and he was already missing her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks. He was missing her so much. And he was also scared, terribly scared that something happen to her. What Alex had said earlier was still on his mind: They did something displeasing to him, so displeasing that he killed them. If Cordelia disobeyed him, that bastard would probably kill her. And Cordelia hated to be told what she had to do, she loathed to be given orders, and often tended to do exactly the opposite of what she'd been told. Personally he didn't mind, after all he was not in a position to judge her: he did the same! But now it was different.

Angel had flipped through the 3 dead young women's files, and the forensic pathologist was unequivocal, the three had been raped, several times! If Casanova laid one hand on his Cordy, he'd lose the control of his deed. He was extremely possessive with her, and she reproached him for it sometimes. He didn't know why he acted like that, it was like urges. Nobody had the right to hurt her without have to deal with Angel. At first, he thought that he was just acting like a very protective brother, but it was something else. He didn't know what. He always had difficulties to talk about his feelings towards Cordy, simply because he didn't understand them himself.

When he'd broken up with Buffy, he'd swore to himself to never ever get close to people, let alone human women. And then Doyle came in is life, followed by Cordelia. The three of them got closer, strangely, the fight against the forces of evil really got people closer. And unconsciously he'd begun to love both of his co-workers as a family. But Cordelia and he were not that close yet, everything had begun after Doyle's death. He'd swore to himself to never ever lose a member of his family, which only counted Cordy. Then Wesley came along, and Gunn and Fred. But from all of them it was to Cordelia that he was the closest. He had such complicity with her which he would never have believed to have with anyone. Even he and Buffy weren't that accessory. That's why he'd do anything to find the best friend he'd ever had. Wesley came down and Angel stopped.

"I have news about the demon in Cordelia's vision." Wes said with the ghost of a smile.

"You do?" Angel asked.

"Yes, not much but..."

"What did you find?"

"He's called Lifercy. I found an engraving and it isn't pretty. I also know that it eats human essence. It sucks the life-force out of its victims." Wesley explained.

Angel sighed. "Oh, great! Do we know how to kill it?"

"Not yet, I keep looking, but it's not easy. I must be discrete with our new friends."

"I understand. Any news about Cordy?" Angel asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. He doesn't left much indication!"

Angel hit the punching-ball in frustration.

"Calm down Angel, we'll find her!"

"Yeah, but before or after she get killed?"

Wesley looked at him, not knowing what to answer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Cordelia punched the air then she kicked it, she was training. She had broken the rule and her kidnapper would certainly come to punish her. She didn't care, she wasn't afraid. If he got her the first time that was because he'd had caught her out off guard. Now she was ready. Or, well, she would be. She made a right hook and moved laterally.

"Don't stiffen up!" She panted. "You lose your balance, you lose the fight. Move the line of attack all the times, your opponent will be forced to adjust. Always make the other guy work!"

These were advices that Angel repeated when they were training. She turned abruptly, lifted her leg and kicked an invisible target. She then made an uppercut and a left hook. Her arm was hurting but she didn't care, she was just thinking about one thing. Training!

"C'mon, step closer... What are you afraid of?" She asked to no one. "I'm gonna kick your ass! I fight almost every day against vampires and demons. You don't frighten me!

She performed a nice sequence mixing jabs, uppercuts, right and left hooks, kicks here and there, dodging,... Then she paused to breathe. What time was it? She didn't have her watch. She was hungry and she remembered the lasagna she'd put in her oven. She laid in the bed and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Casanova arrived at his place at 10.30 in the morning; he couldn't have come sooner because of his work. He really wanted to see his girls and "play" with them. Especially with his new one, Cordelia Chase. A true wonder. He'd saw her as she was shopping in the centre of L.A and had be under her spell. She was so beautiful. He'd followed her during almost a month, then when he couldn't wait any longer to know more about her, he'd set a date for the kidnapping. Okay, it wasn't in his habits to hurry up, particularly because the police had just found Megan Murphy's body, but well, Cordelia wasn't a student either so... He reflected a moment then resigned himself: better wait and visit his accomplice. He went along the corridors and arrived in front of a door, pushed it open and walked in the room. The demon was taking a bath.

"Sorry to disturb you!" Casanova said.

"It's okay. But what are you doing here? It is early and, if I do not mistake, you didn't saw your girls yet! " Lifercy replied.

"No, you're right but I wanted first to make sure that things went all right last night."

"Well, since you're talking about it, the new girl you brought, lead a little sequestered-conversation." Lifercy announced casually.

Casanova saw red. "WHAT? I advised her against it! "

Lifercy shrugged. "She obviously didn't listen to you! Well, you know what you have to do now. "

"But she just arrived!"

"These are your rules, don't forget it!"

Casanova sighed melancholically. " Yeah, you're right. It's her fault "

Lifercy licked his lips. "My mouth is already watering!"

* * *

Cordelia woke up sweating, she had a bad feeling. Her stomach gurgled, when was the last time she ate? She couldn't tell, she'd lost the notion of time.

She sat up. "If he doesn't respect the 'feed your sequestered girls' rule, what is he going to respect?" Cordy grumbled.

Her attention was drawn by a plate with some slices of bread. It rested on a new table that Casanova had probably brought while she was sleeping. That special thought caused her to shiver. The thought of his gaze sliding on her body! Ewwwww! She took the place on her legs and began to eat a slice, it tasted weird. Suddenly she spat everything as an atrocious pain twisted her stomach: poison! She fell on the ground spitting and hoping that her organism wouldn't keep anything. That bastard, he had poisoned her! The door opened and Casanova walked in, he had a rope in his hand.

"You could have been the best Cordy. I can call you Cordy, can't I?" Casanova declared.

Cordelia, between two spit, replied. "Only my friends can call me that."

"But I'm your friend!"

She coughed painfully. "I don't think we got the same definition of this word. You should buy another dictionary."

He shook his head. "Call me crazy but I told you to not break the rules!"

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her face slightly distort with pain.

"I know but it's too late."

She whispered reluctantly. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk that she didn't see.

She raised her voice and looked at him in the eyes. "I said: I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"That's good. C'mon, give me your hands."

Cordelia moaned and turned her head against the wall, her stomach was hurting so much. What use would it do to fight? She'd lost before she even began. She raised her right hand and he took it delicately. The moment their skin touched, Cordy was hit by a vision, her head fell back and Casanova was thrown away from her, at the other end of the room.

The vision lasted a few seconds, showing Cordelia getting killed by the demon buddy of her kidnapper. She opened her eyes, everything was a blur and her head was horribly hurting, just like after every vision. But her survival instinct was stronger and she obliged herself to get up. The door was opened and Casanova seemed a bit groggy. Cordy didn't think twice, she rushed at the door, but something grabbed her ankle. He had her captive once again. Not for long, she kicked his jaw and Casanova's head hit the wall violently. She got out of the room. But there were corridors everywhere, which way was the good one? She turned to the left: the girls, she had to set free the other girls!

Casanova's voice shouted from Cordelia's room. "CORDY!"

She turned back and turned to the right. Hurry up. He was going to recapture her. She bumped against the walls, skinning her hands, she couldn't think quite well: her head and her stomach were hurting, and her legs weighed tons. Run, fast. She stumbled and fell.

"CORDY!"

She quickly got up and kept running. A door! She pushed it open and, oh miracle, found herself outside. The sun dazzled her, hurting her eyes, making her migraine more painful. But she kept running, stumbling two or three times but always getting up courageously. Branches were slowing her down, and whipping her face. Stones were going into her feet's soles, but she didn't care. Run, run, escape from him. If he recaptured her, she'd die. She was now certain of it. The girls! She'd left them there, she'd run like a coward leaving them there. A root, she didn't notice it and tripped. She rolled four or five feet further then stopped. Her breath was knocked out of her and her lungs were on fire, plus her head and her stomach that were hurting. She was worn out.

"CORDY!" Casanova roared.

The yell was close by, he was going to catch up with her. She pulled herself together, got up with difficulty and kept running. She forgot about everything, her head, her stomach, her lungs, the sun, the branches, the stones, everything! She only had a thing in mind: get the hell away from him. Suddenly she stopped short and nearly fell in a ravine.

"OH!" She cried out, panting.

There was a river at the bottom but the fall would probably kill her. Casanova arrived behind her, panting. She slowly turned around to face him, in no way was she going to turn her back on him!

He slowly stepped closer. "Calm down Cordelia, I'm not going to hurt you."

She just stared at him as he approached really slowly. Then, in a fraction of second she came to a decision. She'll rather die than let him get her again. She turned around, hesitated slightly, took a deep breath and jumped. The last thing she heard before she end up in the water and fell unconscious, was the frustrated yell of Casanova who was shouting her name.


	7. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Alex had just arrived at Angel Investigation when his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." He picked up. "Alex Cross... What? Are you sure?... Where?... Where is she?... How long has she been there?... You only tell us this now!... Okay, I'm on my way... What?... I don't care!... I'll find a way, bye!"

He hung up. He was alone in the lobby with Fred.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Alex grinned at her "They found her! They FOUND her!"

"Who? Cordelia?"

Alex nodded with a big smile.

"YAYYYY!" She squealed.

She flung herself in Alex's arms as the other rushed in, alerted by the yelling.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, ready to attack.

Fred jumped up and down. "They found her, they found Cordy!"

Wesley let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God."

Fred flung herself in Gunn's arms and Angel didn't move. He was too touched.

Angel had millions of questions. "Where? How is she? Where is she?"

"Two young fisher-men rescued her from the Woodstock River." Alex explained.

Gunn narrowed is eyes. "What do you mean rescued from the river? What was she doing in the river?"

"I don't know. Look, we found her, but that doesn't mean that she's out of difficulty."

"What do you mean?" Angel was getting worried.

Alex sighed. "She's in a coma."

"Dear God" Wesley exclaimed.

"She also has many bruises, one or two cracked ribs, a twisted ankle and some other wounds. I'll be honest, it's a miracle that's she is still alive. She apparently had a big fall, and had a lot of water in her lungs."

Angel felt his heart go in his throat at every word pronounced by the inspector. That wasn't possible; he couldn't be talking about Cordélia, not about HIS Cordy! He had to see her.

"Where is she?" He asked quickly.

"In a hospital about one hour from here. I'll go and you guys stay here." Alex said.

"WHY?"

"Calm down, Angel!" Wesley warned.

Alex expanded. "No one can see her. The doctors are strict, not even friends or family. "

Gunn frowned. "Why do you believe that you'll be allowed to see her?"

"I'm a psychologist therefore a doctor, and my niece is still there. If her doctor has just a hint of pity, he'll let me see her!"

He took his jacket and went to get out under the helpless stares of the others then he turned back.

"I'll call you if there's any news!" He said then he left.

* * *

Alex had arrived at the hospital one hour later and he'd hurried to find out who was looking after Cordelia. That was a woman, doctor Risley. She knew him because of his book and he hadn't had to introduce himself. When she'd refused that he saw Cordelia, he'd told her that Naomi was one of the missing. She'd thought about it for a few minutes then had told him to follow her. On the way leading to the young woman's room the doctor had explained to him that something was preventing Cordelia from awaking, but that they had found no traces of poison in her blood. Then they had thought about the Sistol, undetectable poison that caused amnesia. So they'd injected the antidote to her but would only have the answer the next morning.

Alex was now in the room and was watching Cordelia. She was really pale with a lot of bruises on her face. She was agitated, moving her head from one side to another. He got up and tenderly laid down his hand on her forehead. She calmed down almost automatically. Alex didn't know why, he didn't know her, but he felt a deep tenderness and big respect for the young woman. Casanova had made a big mistake because now in addition of the incomprehensible need to find his niece and the other kidnapped girls, a deep feeling of hate overcame him. He was going to avenge her; Casanova was going to pay for all the pain he had caused to Cordelia. He watched her for a few minutes praying for the antidote to work, then got out of the room and headed to a telephone box. He introduced a coin and dialled a phone number.

"Angel Investigation," a voice said.

"Fred, it's Alex."

"Oh, how is Cordelia?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell. She's still unconscious and..." he hesitated; should he give her false hopes? No, "... and she'd pretty beaten up. I don't know what he did to her but he really sorted her out!"

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

He continued. "I'll stay here tonight. I call you if I got news about her state. Whether it is good or bad news!"

"Okay thanks."

He hung up and returned to Cordelia's bedside.

* * *

Casanova punched the wall. He was furious! So was Lifercy; and that wasn't helping.

"I can't believe it, how could you let her escape!" The demon roared.

"You think I did it on purpose! I don't know what happened; I had her hand in mine and then her head fell back and I was thrown at the other end of the room! She didn't even touch me!" Casanova yelled back.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!"

Casanova turned around to look at Lifercy. "BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT IT PLEASES ME THAT SHE RAN AWAY? I VERY ANGRY WITH MYSELF, BUT THE HURT IS DONE!"

Lifercy sighed and lowered his voice. "How did she escape anyway? I thought this was a labyrinth?"

Casanova shook his head. "I don't know; she was probably lucky. Damn it, I nearly got her but the little bitch preferred to jump in the river. AND she's still alive. "

"Not for long, you're going to kill her."

"How could I possibly do that?" The human asked. "Don't you think she's gonna be on her guard? And the police will protect her."

Lifercy growled in frustration but he knew that his friend was right.

* * *

Cordelia was slowly going back to the land of conscious. She opened her eyes with difficulty and winced; her whole body was hurting. What had happened? Where was she? She turned her head and saw a black man drowsing on a chair next to the bed. She couldn't talk because her throat was dry; so she just groaned. The man awoke slowly and his eyes widened when he saw her staring at him.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Cordelia asked in a thick, barely audible voice.

He got up and leaned a little. "My name is Alex Cross, I am a police detective. You are in a hospital. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better!"

Alex nodded. "Good, I'll get the doctor."

He went to get out of the room but her voice stopped him.

"He made me breathe something, I couldn't move anymore."

He slowly stepped closer. "My niece has been kidnapped, her name is Naomi Cross and…" He trailed off.

Cordelia closed her eyes, upset. "She was there. I talked to her!"

He swallowed. "Okay thank you. I'll get the doctor."

Cordelia continued with tears in a voice while Alex headed to the door. "So many different voices answered me, I wanted to cry... "

Alex got out and went to call the doctor as he tried to hold back his tears.


End file.
